ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Legend of Alistair (TV series)
Legends Of Alistair is a 2012 spin-off TV show of Chronicles Of Blake. It is about Alistair Ulven, after he left New York and traveled to a new city to create a new life. He also is investigating key moments of his past, while also trying to defend the city when Lilith has returned. This season will air along side Chronicles Of Blake Season 5. The theme song is Monster by Skillet It is created by David Benioff and Allan Ball It aired from 2012-2013 It aired on the CW Cast * David Boreanaz as Alistair Ulven- 22/22- A Were-Wolf, who after leaving New York City has relocated to Seattle, in hopes to escape the darkness that has plagued his life. David Boreanaz states that this season will see Alistair struggle with his human side and Were-Wolf side. * Minka Kelley as Detective Angelica Wayne- 22/22- A Detective from the SPD, who works with Alistair to investigate cases that are not normal. * Chadwick Boseman as Lieutenant Jason Brenner- 21/22- The lieutenant of the police force, who at first doesn't trust Alistair, but after helping him during a case, he begins to trust him. * Dev Patel as Julian Brooke- 19/22-A computer hacker who discovers Alistair's secret of being a Were-Wolf. He will also aid Alistair and Angelica in solving murders. * Logan Browning as Alana Summers-20/22-- A witch who has a past history with Julian. As a cover, she works as a reporter, while also helping the team investigate crimes. Recurring * Natalie Domer as Lilith- 15/22- A Vampire who was thought to have died, who now inhabits a deceased Vampire's body. David Beinoff wanted a more formidable actress as the main villain, rather than Emma Stone, who portrayed her in Chronicles Of Blake season 2. * Claire Holt as Teresa Ulven-12/22- Alistair's cousin who is an orphan, and does not know about her families Were-Wolf history. * Hunter Parrish as Matt Jones- 3/22- A character who goes after Alistair for the death of his parents, twenty years ago. * Eddie Cahill as Detective John Blake- 2/22 * Claire Coffee as Siobhan Addams- 1/22 * Michael Jai White as Detective Nick Lance- 3/22 * Rosario Dawson as Captain Mallory O'Shea-9/22 * Daniel Day-Lewis as Ambrose- 17/22- A Vampire who will work with Lilith to destroy the city, who also wants to destroy Alistair. Episodes # "Pilot- Alistair Ulven (David Boreanaz), relocates to Seattle after Rose's psychotic transformation and has been acting as a mysterious vigilante after saving a couple from a mugging. He then almost transforms into his Were-Wolf form, until he decides to let the man live. Meanwhile, Detective Angelica Wayne and Lieutenant Jason Brenner investigate a brutal death similar to Angelica's experiences when she witnessed her parents get murdered, and a mysterious hooded teenager saved her. Alistair becomes intrigued by the case, and offers to help Angelica much to the dismay of Jason. Alistair manages to corner the thief, the man then reveals himself as a Were-Wolf as the two fight. Alistair gains the upper hand, until he is shot by three silver bullets as he crawls and reveals himself to Julian Brooke, a scientist. # "I Am A Monster"- Alistair awakens from his injuries at Julian Brooke's apartment, and Julian tells him that he saw his eyes change. Alistair tries to escape but Julian reveals that he has broken ribs and fractured bones, but Alistair tells him that he can heal faster than a normal human. Meanwhile, Angelica and Jason continue going after the serial killer who goes by the alias The Blackout Slayer. Alistair wearing a ski mask breaks in and swiftly takes out the guards before he could be seen by Angelica, Jason, and the S.W.A.T team. Alistair attacks the Black Out Slayer, but he gains the upper hand. Alistair is forced to break a rule, and morphs into his Were-Wolf form and snaps the man's neck. In the end, Alistair meets with Julian who reveals that he will help him and cover up the murder. # "In The Dark"- Alistair receives an unexpected visit from Sean and Nick, who delivers a gift from John. A ring that allows Alistair to control his Were-Wolf transformation without going crazy. However Aamon, who possessed a Were-Wolf (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) also comes to town, bringing chaos and mayhem for all. After being attacked by Aamon, Alistair starts searching for Aamon so he doesn't hurt anyone else. Alistair is caught and tortured by a man Aamon hired to get the location of the ring. Aamon gives Angelica and Julian til sunset to find the ring. Once found, Julian and Angelica along with the help of Sean, rescue Alistair only to have the ring stolen by the hired man. Alistair goes out during the full moon to tackle the hired man and gets the ring. After Alistair watches his first full moon without transforming he destroys the ring, realizing that he doesn't need it since he knows that he can control himself. Afterwards,Sean and Nick head back to New York City and Alistair signs up to serve as a consultant to the police. # "Fragments"- Alistair, Angelica, and Jason investigate the murder of Dan Richards, the CEO of Richards Corp. Sneaking in, Alistair and Angelica realize that this is the work of an old serial killer known as The Cosmetic Butcher, who kills his victims who used to work at his hospital. Meanwhile, Julian goes to meet an old friend from high school, known as Alana Summers who is revealed to be a witch. While Julian is walking home, he gets kidnapped by the Cosmetic Butcher. Julian wakes up in a dark room, where he finds the Butcher's victims. Julian manages to send Alistair his location, and Angelica leads the SPD to the location. Alistair gets there before anyone and breaks into the hideout, where he finds The Butcher about to inject Julian with a serum. Alistair morphs into his were-wolf form and manages to knock the serum out of his hand. He then engages in a fist fight with the Butcher, while Julian helps the others escape with the help of Angelica and Jason. Alistair snaps the Butcher's neck killing him instantly. In the end, Julian covers up the murder with Alana and Jason begins to get suspicious about Alistair, revealed to have been investigating him this whole time. # "Ignis Fatuus"- Alistair's past comes back to haunt him, when his former high school friend Damian Norwood (Ewan McGregor), suddenly arrives in Seattle and meets up with Alistair. As Alistair and Damian catch up, Angelica and Jason are on the trail of a new serial killer who is revealed to be targeting blonde haired women. Damian gets shot while he is meeting with Alistair and soon realizes that whoever wanted Damian dead, they had a grudge against him. With the help from Julian, Alistair discovers that Damian is the serial killer that has been killing blonde women, forcing Alistair to go after him alone. Alistair arrives at the hospital, and Damian takes hostages. He reveals that he always knew that Alistair was a Were-Wolf, and takes out silver which weakens Alistair he then continues to beat him up. The police led by Jason manage to arrest Damian. Alistair thanks Jason, but Jason ignores him saying that this doesn't change the fact that he still hates him and that he will find out the secret he's been hiding. Flashbacks show a young Alistair (Taylor Lautner), as he adjusts to high school and meeting Damian for the first time. However he is forced to reveal his Were-Wolf ability to save a girl he had a crush on which led to Damian finding out Alistair's secret, although he fakes and acts like he never knew. # "Sense And Sensitivity"- A serial killer witch murders a reporter who was friends with Alana. Feeling sympathy for Alana, Alistair decides to investigate alone breaking into her friends house to collect evidence. Jason arrives, suspecting Alistair of being involved in the murder. Jason and Alistair then get into a heated fist fight, with Alistair's wolf side about to take over until Alistair manages to subdue Jason telling him that he's on his side, and that he was also investigating the case. Jason reluctantly agrees to trust him, and Alistair gains more information about the killer from Julian. Arriving at the location, Alistair and Jason find the killer's base and they are cornered by members of his cult. The cult reveal that they want to exterminate all of witch kind, in order to reign supreme. During a fight, Jason gets seriously injured, and Alistair using his Were-Wolf transformation and murders all of the acolytes, leaving one of them alive. Jason wakes up at Julian's house, where he sees Alistair's eyes change and he reveals to Jason that he's a Were-Wolf. Jason argues with Alistair saying that he brutally killed people, and that he will make sure that he gets him arrested. In the end, a man and a woman sleeping together in a hotel, the woman turns into a creature and kills the man. # "Love Kills"- Alistair and Angelica investigate the case, where they find the man lying down dead, with cuts around his neck and torso. Alistair deduces that whoever killed him, had a vendetta. Another murder happens at the same hotel, as the prostitute murders the man. Julian and Alana manage to follow the killer, learning that she belongs to a men hating cult who believe that they can become like the amazons. They get attacked before Alana uses her witch abilities knocking them out, which shocks Julian. The duo head to the SPD, and give the police information. The Taskforce led by Jason, attack their hideout and are successfully able to capture one of the members. Jason interrogates her, as she reveals that she is a loyal believer that one day her cult will reign supreme. They arrest her, but not before she reveals to Jason that they will continue a mass murder. Reluctantly, Jason goes to Alistair for help in stopping the rest of the group, making him promise that he won't kill anybody. The duo arrive and saves a man's life as Jason chases one of the girls, and Alistair manages to subdue the next girl. The duo then confront the leader known as Mother who had trained all the young girls to kill men so they can eventually become immortal like the ancient Amazons. Mother attacks them, and begins choking Jason. Alistair manages to stop her, by tackling her giving them a chance to arrest her. Later, Mother breaks out of prison and kills a lot of officers escaping, which makes Jason believe that Alistair must continue killing criminals who are beyond redemption, offering to join him. # "Chronicles Of Alistair"- Jason tells Alistair that he will work with him to protect his secret, as long as he resists his urges to kill. Alistair, and Angelica encounter a serial killer who escapes. He injures Angelica, and Alistair uses his speed, and corners the man in a warehouse. The man reveals himself to be a demon, and is revealed he has a mysterious stone. He is revealed he controlled John Blake. He forces John to attack Alistar. Alistar and John fight until Alastair kicks the stone out of The demon's hand. John gets freed and they defeat the demon. At the end a more scary looking Rose is watching them while they have a drink. # "Hero"- It's Christmas, as the SPD attend a Christmas party thrown by Commissioner Harris. Alana arrives at the party, and talks to Alistair in private. She reveals that she knows that he is a Were-Wolf but will never trust his kind, after revealing that a Were-Wolf murdered her parents when she was 11 which triggered her witch abilities. A vampire breaks into the party, and swiftly kills everyone. He knocks Alistair across the room, as he blacks out. Alistair wakes up and sees a bunch of corpses, and a message from an unknown person who claims to know what Alistair really is, and that she will make sure that she destroys his life. Alistair goes to Julian for help, and asks him to track down the vampire who kidnapped Jason and Angelica. Meanwhile, Jason wakes up in a dark room full of blood bags and quickly realizes that he is in a freezer. The vampire walks in, and introduces herself as Lilith who reveals that she only wants to kill Alistair for what he and John did to her and her army. Back to Julian, Alistair and Julian work together, and kills a vampire soldier who is working for Lilith. Interrogating another vampire, Alistair realizes that the location is inside an abandoned church and goes there with Julian and Alana. Alistair, Julian and Alana fight an army of vampires which forces Alistair to use his Were-Wolf form. He savagely murders the vampires, and is confronted by Lilith (Natalie Domer), and her vampire gang manage to subdue Julian and Alana. He demands to get Angelica and Jason back, and Alana manages to psychically defeat the vampires as Alistair goes into battle with Lilith. Lilith easily takes him down. As Julian locates the room where Jason and Angelica are at. Alistair pins Lilith to the ground, and prepares to kill her. However, she mentions that his cousin Teresa Ulven has been living in Rio and hasn't unlocked the Were-Wolf curse. Lilith then disappears, but not before she claims that "this isn't over". In the end, Jason thanks Alistair for saving them and that he misjudged the type of person he was previously. Alistair reveals his intentions to head to Rio to meet his cousin, after feeling that she could be in danger. # "Parting Gifts"- It's Angelica's 30th birthday, and tries to find a relaxing day to spend it off. Alana and Julian attempt to throw her the best birthday party of the year. Meanwhile, Alistair boards an airplane to head to Rio, in search of his cousin who might be in danger. Upon arriving there, Alistair has Julian track her whereabouts learning that she works at a restaurant as a waitress. Alistair enters the restaurant and talks to her revealing that she is his younger cousin, and that they should be heading back to America in a couple of days. Teresa chastises Alistair for only caring for her now, instead of being there for her when she was growing up. Alistair explains that he isn't responsible for what her parents did, but they could hopefully catch up. While the two walk back to her home, Alistair notices that her house has been broken into. Masked men then, attack them. Alistair easily subdues them, but is unable to prevent Teresa from getting kidnapped. Alistair breaks one of the soldier's arms, and pins him to the ground forcing him to reveal where they are taking her. They reveal that she is been taken to a drug dealer Morgan Jackson, who intends to sell her for money. Alistair then uses his heightened senses and tracks the location. Teresa wakes up and notices that she is being sold to an underground organization, until Jackson's thugs begin torturing her. Alistair arrives, and kills various members of the gang and makes his way inside. He then embraces his Were-Wolf form angrily slaughtering some more people. Alistair finds Teresa and breaks her out and warns her to run. Turning back into a Were-Wolf, he murders Jackson which leads Teresa to find out his secret. Alistair reverts back into his human form, and looks at Teresa who stands there shocked at what she just witnessed. Later, She decides to live with Alistair in Seattle so they catch the next plane back but she is still traumatized. # "Antiquity"- A new killer strikes Seattle and begins targeting reformed Were-Wolves, and slits their throats leaving a calling card of a strange tattoo. At the crime scene, Alistair reveals to Angelica that he has seen these strange symbols before when he lived in New York City before he met John. Alistair meets with Jason and they show the symbols to Julian who analyzes them on his computer. They discover that a group of slayers known as "The Crew of Salvation" are the ones responsible, and they make it their mission to catch them. Meanwhile, Teresa adjusts to her new life living with Alistair in Seattle, but has been having nightmares about a Were-Wolf brutally murdering someone, and looking up at her with Alistair's face. She goes to Alana for advice on dealing with the knowing that her family has a long line of Were-Wolves, which she tells Teresa that before she met Alistair she wasn't willing to have anything to do with him because of what he was. Alana then explains that she got to know him better, and therefore trusted him. Later, The Crew of Salvation find their next target a Were-Wolf named Diego Ramirez who is trying to leave Seattle. Jason and the police arrive, and subdues the main leader while Angelica cuffs them. Back at the precinct, Alistair goes into the interrogation room and turns off the camera brutally beating up one of the members revealing his Were- Wolf side. Afraid, the slayer commits suicide as Alistair watches clearly shocked at what just occurred. In the end, Angelica has a one night stand with a strange photographer, whose eyes glow red. # "Pregnant"- Angelica goes out with her friends Serena and Emily, for an evening a man named Shawn Wilson. Meanwhile, Julian helps Alistair go after a vampire who has been targeting a group of other vampires for a turf war. Alistair subdues him, and manages to stop the war from happening as the SPD arrest them. At Mystic, Angelica and Wilson talk, seeming to make a genuine connection. Wilson takes Angelica home, and he spends the night there. A strange Vampire registers his displeasure by changing the lights and music that Angelica selects. She wakes the next morning to an empty bed, but she find that in the night,she has grown—in a matter of hours—very pregnant. Alistair and Jason are alarmed by her absence so break into the apartment. They find the pregnant Angelica in bed. After discovering that the phone number Wilson gave to Angelica is no longer in service, Alistair instructs Julian and Jason to take her for an ultrasound to see exactly what it is they are dealing with, while he goes to hunt down "daddy."Starting his search at the club where Angelica went, Alistair gains the bartender's (Josh Duhamel) reluctant trust and obtains information about Angelica's "friend" Serena, who turns out to be the ringleader of a group of attractive young women hooking up with Wilson's group of well-heeled guys. When he gets to her apartment, Alistair discovers that Serena is also heavily pregnant. Meanwhile, in the clinic exam room, the doctor counts seven heartbeats and, trying to conceal his agitation under a professional demeanor, orders an amniocentesis. However, the syringe containing the amniotic fluid cracks and the spilled fluid quickly eats through the floor. Dr. Wasserman and the nurse flee in terror At Serena's,Alistair sits with her, asking questions that could give him some clue to Wilson's current whereabouts. Serena explains that she gets dates for Wilson and a few others, and they ask her for girls who have no family and few friends in the city. She also mentions that the money the guys use literally smells.Simultaneously, Serena and Angelica double over in pain. Fading in and out of coherence, she tells Jason that the babies are not human, and are trying to communicate with her. After Angelica falls asleep, Jason and Alistair confer about how to handle the new situation. Alistair searches the Yellow Pages for a cigar and gun club where Serena says the men hang out. As they walk past the kitchen, they see Angelica drinking pig's blood directly from one of Alistair's heart jars, without her registering how strange it is. Finding Wilson down on the shooting range at his gun club, Alistair confronts him about Angelica.Alistair sees Wilson is not a Vampire, but correctly guesses that the men act as surrogates for a Strigoi in exchange for success in their careers and sex with the women. The rest of the police show up, and Wilson shoots Alistair , but Alistair fights back and forces Wilson to talk, as he holds his urge to give into his Were-Wolf side. Julian and Alana , in the meantime, discovers that Angelica carries the spawn of a Strigoi vampire. When he shows her its picture and tries to comfort her, however, Angelica bashes Julian unconscious with the heavy reference book. Under the vampire's telepathic thrall, she fiercely protects its young.The sound of Alistair's phone ringing brings Julian groggily back to consciousness. He answers and it is Alistair , calling from a phone booth while manually extracting the bullets from his own torso. Frantic, Julian tells Alistair that Angelica has left, but Alistair says he knows where she's going. Comparing notes, the two men determine that the spawn can't survive if the psychic umbilical the Strigoi maintains with each of the hosts is severed. Listening to Julian's catalogue of the Strigoi beast's many strengths and few weaknesses, Alistair suddenly has an idea and asks Jul if he can shoot straight. Meanwhile, Angelica and many other women impregnated by the vampire gather at an old refinery fronting the entrance to the cave where the vampire resides. Dressing each other in flowing white gowns, the women slowly climb into a waist-deep pool of odoriferous liquid and stand in a circle, waiting. Julian arrives and tries to scold Angelica and the others out of the pool, but is interrupted by the thunderous appearance of the gigantic Strigoi vampire emerging from its lair. Sentient and English-speaking, the towering Strigoi is about to kill Julian and begin delivering its spawn when Alistair cockily appears in his Were-Wolf form, rolling a huge white tank, his gift for "the baby shower," down the ramp in front of him. Hefting the tank, Alistair whirls and launches it at the Strigoi, who reflexively catches it. Before the Strigoi can react to the liquid nitrogen label now visible, Julian shoots a hole in the tank. The tank falls and sprays the escaping vapor over the vampire, freezing it solid. In the tub, the women cry out as the spawn they've been carrying disappear with the broken psychic link. Angelica climbs out, grabs a block and tackle from its anchor near his head, and swings the heavy missile directly at the frozen Strigoi, shattering it to coldly smoking smithereens. Two days later, Angelica returns to SPD, looking svelte and fabulous once more. She teases the boys mercilessly, then surprises and touches them both by growing sincere, letting them know how grateful she is to have two people she trusts with her life, to which Alistair begins to think that he should trust her with his secret as a Were-Wolf. # "She"- At a party in Cordelia's new apartment,Alistair is feeling awkward around the women who are interested in him there. Meanwhile, a man standing watch at an ice factory hears spooky voices crying from inside the coffin-sized crate he's guarding. Believing there is someone alive and suffering inside, he breaks open the box, then stands staring in shock at its contents.Alistair decides to offer Jason a place in the group a move which Julian heartily approves. However, Alana suddenly receives a graphic vision of a man being burned alive from the inside at an ice factory. Since it is still daytime, Julian and Jason drives Alistair to the scene. Inside the facility, Alistair finds the incinerated corpse as well as the crate he was guarding, now containing only ice. Hearing a noise from another section of the factory, Alistair discovers the presence of a Were-Wolf named Tate, who reveals that he is from another dimension, sent to bring back the vicious Were-Wolf god, a "vessel of pure rage," which has escaped from his realm into an unsuspecting Seattle. Alistair finds an envelope containing an invoice for Jericho Ice and a large amount of cash.Alistair is surprised by the sudden appearance of an exotic-looking female Were-Wolf who effortlessly knocks him out of the way and scorches his arm. Receiving a call on her cell phone, the Were-Wolf leaves hastily, pulling up her hood and climbing into her vehicle. Alistair gives chase and calls Jason to describe the demon's appearance so he and Alana can begin their research. Alistair follows her to an art gallery but she sets museum security after him. In a storage room at the back of the gallery, the Were-Wolf stands staring into space, then turns when Alistair comes in behind her. She orders him to leave but at that moment, wind and lightning and thunder spring from nowhere. A swirling portal forms, the shrieking coming from it seeming to draw rapidly closer. A naked humanoid girl drops out of the portal and hits the floor hard. As Alistair pulls over a tarp to cover her, he gets a brief but clear glimpse of the girl's smooth forehead and of the raised ridges running along her upper spine. At that moment, Tae and his all-male team break into the room armed with kama weapons. The female Were-Wolf and Alistair using his controlled Wolf form battle furiously, but Tae abducts the newly arrived girl and drives away with her. Looking helplessly after the speeding vehicle, Alistair asks the female Were-Wolf what will happen to the girl and learns that she will be "unmade." The male Were-Wolves take the frightened girl to their base where, without further ado, they use a special clamping tool to cut out the raised ridges extending down from the girl's nape to between her shoulder blades. Gone breathless with fear, the girl screams in agony at the first cut.Back at Angel's apartment, he brings his wary guest a bandage for the shallow cut on her arm while she drapes her cardigan over a railing and takes a look around. In response to her challenge that vampires are known killers, Angel tells her he was cursed, then evades her skeptical theory that he's been "cursed to help people," focusing the inquiry on her situation instead. The exotically beautiful demon accepts Angel's invitation to tell her story and introduces herself as Jheira, a princess from the Oden Tal dimension, dedicated to helping other female refugees escape her home world to the relative safety of L.A. Jheira tells Angel that for the women of Oden Tal, the personality is located in an area of the body called the "ko," the source of their desires and passions. At this, Jheira turns her back to Angel and shows him the raised ridges running for several inches along her spine. Angel, who found Jheira attractive at first sight, is now deeply aroused by her nearness and bends his head closer to her vulnerable neck. Resisting his own desires, he listens as Jheira tells him that the men of her dimension control the women by cutting out the ko, thus removing their "physical and sexual power," their volition. "We leave behind dreaming," she tells him bleakly. Feeling herself at the center of his intense predator's focus, Jheira begins to circle Angel as she explains that young women of Oden Tal must learn to control the raw power of their maturing ko, to which men of this world respond involuntarily. She tells him of her own struggle, with the help of the frozen water, to contain the "heat under her skin." Jheira proceeds to demonstrate her power to arouse them both, as well as her iron control of that power. Angel, fighting on several levels for self-control, moves a few steps away and asks pointedly about the incinerated corpse at the ice factory, and about the other four men crisped to death over the past year. Jheira grows defensive of her manifesto and starts to storm off, but Angel blocks her path. Her power flashes to the surface and they are almost irresistibly drawn to each other—a connection lethal to Angel—until Jheira damps the intensity of her radiant heat. Telling him again to stay out of her way, she escapes, leaving him wrung out, barely able to stand.While Angel and Jheira fight Tae's team at the art gallery, Wesley continues his research and discovers that the men of this demon species are called the Vigories of Oden Tal. Reading from an ancient volume, he tells Cordelia that the Vigories are said to be fierce warriors, and "the women live enslaved to them." Also learning that the Vigories are herbivores and must eat half their weight in partially rotted vegetation each day, Julian, Jason and Alana leave the hideout to go looking for compost. They find Tae's team headquartered in a large plant nursery and overhear a briefing about their plans to capture Princess Jheira, cut her and take her back to Oden Tal to signal the end of all rebellion. Jheira, meanwhile, returns to the sanctuary she has created at the Palm Ridge Spa, where the other young women are being kept, rendered safe by lying in whirlpool tubs filled with ice. Jheira informs the spa's proprietor, Mars, that this sanctuary has been compromised and the girls must be moved to another, safer location. However, unaware that Tae is right on her tail, Jheira tells Mars they will leave the following day. In the meantime, unable to raise their boss by cell phone, Julian, Jason and Alana barely escape detection at the Vigories' base and return to Alistair's apartment both to locate him and seek his help. They find him, apparently unharmed and unconcerned, just emerging from the shower. Upon hearing their report that Tae's group plans an assault on an undisclosed location that recently started receiving large shipments of ice,Alistair remembers the address listed on the invoice he lifted from Wilkers' office. Grimly determined to get there first, Alistair gathers his team and heads to the Palm Ridge Spa. Arriving at the spa, Alistair leaves Jason, Julian and Alana(who falls down getting out of the car) to act as lookouts. Alistair brushes past Mars and, finding Jheira with the still-somnolent girls, tells her that Tae is closer behind than she thinks. At that moment, Alana frantically rushes in to report Tae's approach. While Alana and Jason are still rousing the girls and trying to get them moving toward the back exit, Tae and his team burst in. Alana and Jason continue with the evacuation, while Jheira and Alistair engage Tae and his men in battle. The two Were-Wolves manage to hold their own until Jason and Alana, returning to the fight after securing the girls, are suddenly taken hostage. When presented with Tae's ultimatum to hand over the refugees or see the humans die, Jheira, hardly hesitating, says, "Then they die." As she wheels for the exit, Alana and Jason seize the initiative and break away from their captors, who seem momentarily stunned at the failure of their ploy. Outside, Jheira makes her way towards the cab of the truck loaded with crates of ice-packed refugee girls. She is just steps away from freedom when two of the Vigories grab her from behind and restrain her for Tae, making sure that her ko is exposed. Jheira's nemesis holds up the cutting tool and prepares to mutilate the Princess of Oden Tal to bring her under immediate control. Appearing out of nowhere, Alistair grabs Tae in a headlock and, giving him a couple of demonstrative squeezes, threatens to snap their leader's neck unless the Vigories holding Jheira release her. As soon as they do, Alistair tells Jheira to get the girls to safety. Giving Alistair a slight nod, she climbs into the cab of the truck and drives away. As soon as Jheira is out of sight, Alistair releases Tae and tells him to go back to Oden Tal, morphing into wolf face to let the Vigories know he can make good on his promise of mayhem if they continue their war in this dimension.The next day, Alistair arrives in the office first and squeezes a bag of whole coffee beans to test Julian's theory that he can effectively grind the coffee with his "were-wolf strength." The bag bursts, scattering coffee beans everywhere, just as Angelica, Jason and Julian walk in. Julian comes in the front door immediately slips and falls, then starts to sweep the beans up with his bare hands, apologizing distractedly for making a mess. In what appears to be a natural segue for him, Julian also apologizes, as he carefully regains his feet, for being taken hostage by Tae's men. Alistair tries to reassure his friend and compliments him on a job well done, which prompts Wesley, in turn, to express his sincere regard for Alistair. Angelica is just teasing Julian for turning groveling into an art, when Jheira walks in. Jason opens verbal fire on the warrior were-wolf, asking if they can offer her anything, such as a couple of hostages to let die. Alistair firmly shows Jheira into his office and closes the door. After ascertaining that the other women are safe, away from the city, Alistair again tells Jheira that he'll stop her if she crosses the line and endangers people of his world while trying to protect people from hers. The sexual and political tension thick between them, Jheira looks at Alistair, then agrees with his terms. She hesitates, clearly torn, clearly having found a "desirable mate," and Alistair grows even more breathless. With the harsh discipline of an abnegation as rigid and as necessary as Alistair's Jheira turns toward the door, away from the object of her desire. As she walks away from him,Alistair sees what he has already inescapably sensed—Jheira's ko glows red hot. Raging desire at war with self-preservation, Alistair stands desperately immobile until She is out of range. # "I've Got You Where I Want You"- Jason persuades Alistair to help him investigate the murder of his best friend from the army Caden Doakes, after he went missing six months ago. The duo discovers that before he died, Caden sent a desperate message to his wife Tori about a secret government project. Visiting Tori,the two both reveal that they know about the secret experiment and she reluctantly tells them that organization illegally created enhanced human soldiers who were to be used for warfare purposes. Tracking the location, Alistair takes out multiple gunmen as Jason manages to infiltrate the organization.Jason causes a distraction allowing him and Alistair # "The Reckless"- # "The Ring"- # "Forever And A Day"- # "Five By Five"- # "Asylum"- # "War Zones"- # "I'm So Sorry"- # "Battlefront"- Category:Legend Of Alistair Category:TV Series Category:CW Shows Category:Live Action Category:TV Shows Category:Cancelled